


Writers' Room

by shesinabadmood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesinabadmood/pseuds/shesinabadmood
Summary: Imagined conversation between two writers working on the series finale of Supernatural 15/20.Or "How it felt to watch the episode unfold in real time"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Writers' Room

**Author's Note:**

> Writer 1: "30% of you are going to love it!"

_[Writers Room]_

**_Writer 1_** _:_ “I am so excited to share this ending with you, I can’t believe we made it to this point! You guys are gonna love it, probably 30% of you are going to love it! Ok, so… the episode opens with a short montage of the boys going through their daily lives, Sam goes for a run, Dean sleeps in, they cook, do laundry…”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Cool, like what Becky said,”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Ah sure, so it ends with each of them sitting down on their computers to look for a case”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Wait a case?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “What?”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “There are still monsters in the world? I assumed Jack would not bring any back, shouldn’t we address that?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Address what? “

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Why monsters might still exist after Jack becomes God?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “I don’t think we need to do that, this is the Winchesters, saving people, hunting things, the family business! “

 ** _Writer 2:_ **“Um, ok… sure, but… “

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ They sit down to their computers and then Dean says it, “I’ve got something” BOOM – cut to the titles”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Cool”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Back from the break, surprise! It’s a pie festival, not a case.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Oh ok cute, ya Dean loves pie.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Totally dude, Dean _loves_ pie. So he’s _giddy_ , Sam accuses him of tearing up with excitement, it’s a comedic moment. They sit, Dean brings back several slices of pie, but Sam looks unenthusiastic,”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Oh I get it! this is where they have a good talk, an emotional moment. Dean finally tells Sam exactly what happened with Castiel, and how he feels about it. Sam is the only person left he can really talk to. “

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Oh…I guess we can put a little dialog in there. Maybe Sam says, ‘I miss Jack and Cas’ and Dean can say something like, ‘Ya that pain will always be there but they would want us to live our lives, let’s move on and eat some pie!’ ”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Oh. Ok, sure, but that might be a _little_ out of character, compared to how both of them have dealt with loss before? Dean is learning to deal with grief in a healthier way, sure, but it might come off cold, or look like regression if he doesn’t really address what Sam said head on? Dean has had a lot to process in the last few days, we showed with that line to Chuck that his last moment with Cas _changed_ him, I feel like he’d be ready to talk about it. They finally have a chance to talk about everything. I mean, wouldn’t they also be missing Mary? I’m not sure why Jack would not have brought back Mary… _”_

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Whatever, you can write up another line or two of dialog if you want. I don’t think its needed. We’ll probably have to cut it for time anyway. This is their new life, and they’re _enjoying_ themselves. How about this, instead Sam can pie Dean in the face! Would that work for you?”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ That’s kind of a behind the scenes move – like a Jared and Jensen move, anyway I’m not sure how that is a substitute for…”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Exactly! the fans will love it. Alright anyway, at some point they do catch a case, masked vampires terrorize a family, kill the dad, silence the woman by cutting out her tongue, kidnap the kids. The masks should be terrifying, real old school season 1 shit.

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Yikes. [ _pause_ ] A Monster of the Week??”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Ya a real throw back! Symmetry man! Anyway they make their way to a barn where they believe the kids might be hidden,”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Oh a _barn_! Ok cool, symmetry, now I get it. _[goosebumps]”_

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Uh Right, sure… So outside the barn they dig though the trunk for weapons, maybe we throw in a little comedic moment here too, Dean should still be giddy. He’s loving free will. They grab a few machetes and then ‘knives a swinging’ they run in and start chopping off heads… No wait! First let’s have them find the kids, it should be two boys, gotta be two boys, and then they get interrupted saving them, they are surrounded by creepy masked vampires and two of them are huge…”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Can I ask you something?“

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Sure man.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Why would they be going into this Vamp nest alone? They have a network of hunters now. And with the same rudimentary weapons they used 15 years ago, when they were physically in their prime? I mean, now they know God was messing with their fate back then, helping them live through a lot less. Wouldn’t it be better to be more prepared? Arrange for back up? Or at least use some of the better weapons and tools they learned about from the British Men of Letters? Sam is essentially a witch now, can’t he use some magic to make this a little safer?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ What?? what are you talking about? “

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ What do you mean what am I talking about. The show. The like last 10 years of the show… everything they have learned and worked towards… “

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ I don’t… I mean… eh, these are the Winchester brothers! Saving people, hunting things, the family business!“

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Ya no, you keep saying that. That’s cool and all, I love the throw backs, but that’s not really what I am saying“

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Listen there is a big reveal coming ok, just let me get to it.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Right!! Sorry, go ahead.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _‘_ Ok so they are kicking ass, because that is what they DO, we’ll coordinate an awesome fight scene. Then the two really big guys will have Dean trapped and almost kill him and then boom they pause because here comes”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _[writer two smiles, thinks “Castiel”]_

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ JENNY!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Awesome! It will be so powerful to see him… wait I’m sorry what did you say?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Jenny!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Jenny. Jenny? Who’s Jenny?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ She’s like this character from an episode in season one, a damsel in distress. She’s gone dark side now, she’s a vampire.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “I don’t think the audience is going to remember who she is.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Its cool, we can do a flash back”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Didn’t you say before we might be short on time?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Symmetry man!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “So she represents how they started and how far they’ve come? The flashback like elegantly brings that home, pulls all the weight of everything they have been through together somehow?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ No, she’s just, [ _frustratedly_ _groans_ ] it’s cool because she’s from season 1. Its important to show how long we’ve been on air,”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ With character growth and story development.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Or just like, with Jenny man! Anyway its gonna be really cool and Dean turns on the charm and stalls a minute while Sam grabs a knife and cuts her head off!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Oh-kay…”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Then more fighting with the big dudes and they are really holding their own, and we can pan quickly to a large nail in the middle of a post, then back to the action. Dean’s throwing punches but gets shoved against a post, we see a close-up of the nail go through someone’s back, then we show the audience its Dean. He knows he’s a goner, he looks over at Sam, his little brother, he needs to hold on long enough to save Sammy one last time and end this monster. His back to the wall he manages it, he kills the thing, and Sam, having no idea what happened makes to leave.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Shit. “

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ I know. Intense! So here we can do a lot with the dialog, Sam and Dean are really going to say goodbye to each other, they are going to have to know this is actually the last time. Dean will ask Sam to promise to let him go, maybe give him permission to let himself go. Its going to be a major tear-jerker. “

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Jared and Jensen will knock it out of the park. They’ll do an amazing job with it.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “I agree. It will be well done, like _intimate_. After he’s dead he’ll get a hunter’s funeral”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ And a hunters’ _wake_ like that one dude right? With Donna, Jody, AU Charlie, everyone? This could be how we explain what has happened to all of them,”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ I think just Sam and the dog. Its Covid, we probably can’t get all those people back. “

 ** _Writer 2:_** “But could we show their outlines, silhouetted against the fire, something, this is Dean. Dean Winchester was a legend. “

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ It’s pretty important to make sure its really clear that this is a show about brothers.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “I doubt that fact is lost on anyone that watches it. “

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ It should just be Sam and the dog. Sam needs to feel horrible, I don’t want anyone around to make him feel better.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Can we talk about Ei…”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ So! Sam mopes around the bunker for IDK, a few days or weeks. Wanders into Dean’s room. Super sad. Shuffles around in his stuff a little, then hears a phone ring!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** [ _nervous with anticipation]_

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ And it’s another case!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “WHAT?!”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Ya he just goes on hunting! Carry On you know? I think he’ll leave the bunker forever here too maybe. It will be so cool,”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ I am at a loss for words.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ I know! So good… So then the big reveal, Dean is in Heaven!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ not a huge surprise…”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Ya he made it! Finally peace when he is done and all. So he could have been greeted by like, everyone, but with the limited cast stuff, obvs the most important person in his life next to Sam would be,”

 _[simultaneously] **Writer 1:** “Bobby” **Writer 2:** “C_as”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ What? [ _shakes head_ ] No, no Bobby. Bobby will welcome him to Heaven and share a beer with him. They can talk about beer for a while, Dean can share a beer related memory. We definitely have time for that.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ This feels like a great opportunity to let Bobby give Dean information about everything that’s happened. We can really use dialog to tell the story we wanted to tell here. This is where we hit some major emotional notes with these two great actors. Bobby can reveal how Jack made Heaven better, the viewers will know this is the paradise from Cas’s visions.If we really cannot afford to bring Misha back in person, this is at least where we can address what happened to him in the Empty. “

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Right that sounds familiar, sure. We can add some dialog on that. I don’t want to dwell on it too much, I’ve already written some great lines about the beer. Anyway Bobby will tell him he can do anything, have anything he needs, anything he dreams of, and then baby will appear and he’ll take a drive.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Oh ok I think I see how we’re gonna get there,”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “I’m not sure you do. But so now Dean is in the car and Sam is back on earth and finally its time for a super satisfying Carry on my Wayward Sons montage! Sam will be going through the motions of life on earth, he’ll have a son, named Dean of course, he’ll be growing older. Meanwhile Dean will just be driving…”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ That song is over 5 minutes long”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Well we can do two versions then, back to back! “

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ That isn’t what I meant. But never mind. Is the mother of this child Eileen!!?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “I don’t know, it doesn’t matter, he has a son named Dean, he misses Dean. It’s a show about two brothers. “

 ** _Writer 2:_** “How can it not matter? Why would we not show that it is in fact Eileen?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “I don’t know, time or whatever, we can’t have Shoshannah back”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ He could sign to someone off screen…”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “It’s a show about TWO BROTHERS!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Jesus man, calm down.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ You’re messing with my flow. Where was I – oh ya, Dean is driving, Sam is aging, he’s luxurious locks will stay long and just go grey over time …”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “I think he should go bald. Oh you know who Jared actually looks like? I mean if he were older? Chris Bauer from the Wire, Sobatka! We should see if we can get him in!”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Fuck you. Sam is the hair”

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Sam is not just the hair”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Agree to disagree. He grows old and on his death bed his son, Dean, tells him he can go, gives him permission to die”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Really? Is he in a tremendous amount of pain or something? Where is the wife in this moment, wouldn’t his son want him to hold on long enough for the wife to be by his side? And by the wife I mean Eileen!”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “This is a show about two brothers man, I just don’t think you get it at all. His brother is dead, sure, but the kid’s name is Dean so next best thing. He’s telling him to go. “

 ** _Writer 2:_** I” feel like the situation with actual Dean was completely different… It’s kind of a strange thing for a son to say to his dad…”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Symmetry! So ya he dies, and meanwhile Dean had stopped the car long enough to look out at some beautiful scene and relax, and that is when Sam shows up in Heaven. He doesn’t even have to turn around, he just _knows_. And they are together forever, the end. “

 **Writer 2:** “He never turns around??”

 **Writer 1:** “What?”

 **Writer 2:** “He just stands there and then the entire series ends?”

 **Writer 1:** “No he _does_! I’m just saying he knows without turning around, of course he turns around! They make out, I mean hug, they embrace! “

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ Wow. Just… wow.”

 **Writer 1:** “I know right?”

 **Writer 2:** “Is there room for a little more, do you think we might have just a little more time?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “No, the montages and the beer thing, and the Jenny part, it’s gonna be tight for time.”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Ok, ya... sure, Uh I get that. Mind just a few notes?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Of course. Go ahead, its a collaboration!”

[ _a few days later]_

 ** _Writer 2:_** _“_ So I took your outline, which was uh great by the way, really great. Near perfect. I used that as an outline and just flushed out a few details. Wanna hear it?”

 ** _Writer 1:_** “Sure ya of course, lay it on me!”

 ** _Writer 2:_** “Ok [ _swallows a pregnant pause_ ]. Beginning is the same, daily life montage. I loved that, solid start. Only there aren’t any cases. They both look up after a few days and Dean smiles and knowing smile, “Jack didn’t bring back any monsters; why would he?”. Sam makes that quizzical face he makes. Several days pass, Eileen shows up, Sam is giddy and Dean looks happy for them but a little lost in thought. I really think Shoshannah is going to feel like more of a payoff than um, what was her name, Jenny? We see a few more daily life shots, one with all three of them on a computer looking for a case – just to be sure. Maybe there is a false start, something that sounds like a monster but turns out to be a killer. They decided to let the FEDS handle that one. More time passes, we can show them check in with people by phone, we can easily get voice work from Kim and Briana… It starts to feel awkward; they all know it is time to move on, say goodbye to the bunker. Sam is afraid to bring it up with Dean, but Dean walks in on he and Eileen talking about it. Turns out Dean got a job in construction and he was afraid to tell Sam. Its time. So they pack up and move out – um just like you described it! Sort of. [ _cough_ ] Lights out on the bunker, it will feel like closure for the viewers, a chapter closing.

Now, this next part. I think what is really important here is that some **_time needs to pass_** , I really want to get your thoughts on it but I would say a minimum of 6 years. Long enough for Sam and Eileen to have a few kids, I actually think they should be daughters, let’s say 2 and 4 year olds. We should show Dean at a BBQ with the kids – being an amazing uncle. He can even work the grill and call himself the meat man! Because I agree with you 100%, Dean should be allowed to be happy, living life. Its like your pie scene but instead it’s uh, the bacon ok?

Later that day, he and Sam are alone in the kitchen cleaning up, a TV is on. The news mentions a murder and shows a creepy mask photo. The boys shoot each other a look. They know that face, they’ve seen it before. This isn’t a human killer. They grab Johns diary and there it is. A creepy old vampire. WTAF! The boys will be great with this non-verbal exchange – they are so good at face work. The missing two boys will make it clear that this is a race against time, Sam and Dean won’t be able to run to the bunker for better supplies, or call anyone for help. They will be stuck with nothing more than the Empala, which is back at Dean’s. You can film a great ‘pulling off of the dusty cover’ and ‘driving fast together again on the open road’ scene (his work truck parked in the drive). They will show up at your barn, grabbing what they have from the trunk, but scared in a new kind of way. Its been a while, do they still have it? But they do man, it all plays out just like you wrote it, they are still bad ass. They are after all, the Winchester brothers. But right before killing the last big one, Dean just ever so slightly trips while getting back up, and that allows the big guy to push him against the nail. Death scene can play just like you wrote it, the only change would be that Dean can say he has had a life that he loved, and he can tell Sam to move on knowing Sam has a family that loves him.

Now in your montage instead of a sad sack, Sam can be balancing normal life against fighting these slowly creeping up monsters, Eileen right along side him. If you want it can be more old-school, because there won’t be nearly as many. After all, Jack **_didn’t bring monsters back_**. But perhaps some disgruntled demon who didn’t like Rowena’s new world order did. I think this can be left up to interpretation by the fans. I am not opposed to leaving some things open! I get you!

Anyway, Sam always keeps fighting, but with balance, with a family, with love. And in Heaven, when Dean talks to Bobby, Bobby actually explains what happened to Cas and Jack. And the other angels. I don’t think Jack’s new world needs the Empty. The Empty is just what came before, nothing needs to return to it. Angels and demons don’t die, they stay in Heaven or Hell. Almost immediately, when Jack restored earth, he restored those two places as well. And the Empty was put back to rest because it was ACTUALLY EMPTY! See this is perfect, it writes itself. Everything goes back to where it should be means that Cas has to go back to Heaven. Bobby can say he really wanted to tell Dean but he had to wait. Jack insisted on hands-off angels or something, we can work on that angle. Then Dean smirks because he has an _idea_. He wants to go for a drive. After a few minutes of driving, we hear it, the woosh of wings and there he is, Cas, in the passenger seat. They don’t say anything, they don’t need to. They just smile, very lovingly, and drive. Towards the end of the montage, Cas says, “Dean, pull over.” And when they get out, when Dean shuts the door and looks up, there is Sam. About 6 feet away. The roadhouse is off in the distance. Cas stays back, he loves Sam too but this is a moment for just the two of them. After all, this is a show about two brothers. Jack briefly appears next to Cas and they smile to each other, content. This Heaven they created has given the Winchesters peace. And the lives they touched are down on earth making it safe. Dean puts his arm around Sam, heads to the roadhouse, and looks back over his shoulder at Cas, smiles and says ‘come on’ with a tilt of his head.

Sun sets behind the bar.”

 ** _Writer 1:_** _“_ Huh. Its … different. I think” [ _looks up for a second, then snaps his fingers_ ]

**_Writer 2:_ ** _[disappears]._

_THE END_


End file.
